


Family

by Cosmopolitan_Twinkles



Series: Family [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Future Fic, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles/pseuds/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Queen's entry into the Queen family was not easy. But luckily for him, he had a quirky blonde with pink lips and a fast mouth to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

When Connor Queen first came to Starling City to live with his father, he hadn’t expected his strange family. Connor was seven when he was introduced to the big and bulky John Diggle, the guy in the red hoodie, Roy Harper and a quirky blonde who spoke more than his mom’s chatty neighbor Mrs. Pasternak. Thinking about his mom always made Connor sad, he hadn’t wanted her to go to heaven. But she had, in a car accident, and he had been sent to live with a father he had never met. His father hadn’t known about his existence either, but he and Connor had tried. They had tried to talk to each other, play with each other and discover what the other was like. But in the end, it was his father’s girlfriend, the quirky blonde, who had thawed the tension between father and son.

 

Connor was eight when Felicity officially became his stepmom. He was the ring-bearer in his dad’s wedding. Connor had begun to think of his father as ‘dad’ and he still remembered the first time he had used the word.  
“Come on, dad! You can’t just let Uncle Roy win!”, Connor yelled at his father, who’s ass was currently being beaten by Roy as they were playing Connor’s favorite video game. A shocked Oliver, who jerked his head sideways, had looked at his son and stared at him. Behind him, Connor could see that Felicity was equally shocked. But she just marched over to him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled his father into the hug. “My boys!” ,she had whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

Oliver Queen was a public figure and Connor’s sudden appearance in his life hadn’t gone unnoticed by the press. A reputed newspaper had published a vicious and insulting article about the Queen family, calling Connor Oliver’s “dirty little secret” and Felicity “the gold-digger wife”. The article had claimed that the “new Queen heir has thrown the former Miss Smoak’s grand plan of living the high life into a tailspin and Oliver Queen himself is not too pleased with the presence of a brat to cramp his lifestyle”.  
Unfortunately, Connor had come across the article and it hurt him so much that he had refused to speak with Oliver and Felicity for two days. A furious Felicity hacked into the newspaper’s database and avenged her stepson’s hurt. Needless to say, the newspaper found it very difficult publish news again. That was the day Connor realized that although Felicity hadn’t given birth to him, she didn’t resent him and loved him like he was her own child.

 

Connor was nine when the news of Felicity’s pregnancy caused all his demons to surface back. He was upset that with the birth of his dad and Felicity’s child, he would be forgotten. After all, he wasn’t Felicity’s son. But his stepmother was a wise woman. She had taken him to his favorite pizzeria in Starling City for lunch and told him something he would never forget.  
“Connor, when you first came to Starling City, I was terrified. I mean, you were Oliver’s son. I didn’t know if you would accept me or even like me. But you were such a great little boy and yes, it took time for you to adapt but you made this city your home and me and your dad your family. Connor, I love you so much. You are a part of Oliver and hence, you’re a part of me. You will always be our son, Connor . Our firstborn, our little boy. You don’t know this, but you’re the reason your dad allowed himself to start living again and being happy. You were his salvation, his hope. Nothing is ever going to change that. This baby may be ours biologically, but you are in our hearts and we will always love you. Connor, don’t think of this baby as someone who will steal mine and Oliver’s love from you. Think of it as an addition to our family, as someone who will need their big brother to protect him or her, to teach them how to play soccer and to help them sneak out to parties. “

 

Her words had erased all of Connor’s insecurities in a jiffy, and that night, when his dad and Felicity were putting him to sleep, Connor said, “Good Night, dad. Sweet Dreams, mom”. He hadn’t seen the utter joy on Felicty’s face or the hint of tears in his father’s eyes.

 

And as it turned out, the ‘baby’ actually turned out to be two babies. On a warm and clear Summer morning, Robert Quentin Queen and Thomas Jonas Queen made their way into the world. His brothers were the apples of Connor’s eyes. He went shopping for them with his parents, played with them as soon as he came home from school and helped Felicity out at home, since she was on maternity leave.

 

Two years later, the Queen family welcomed another sibling for Connor. This time, it came wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket and was named Aria Donna Queen. Connor didn’t know it then, but as he grew up, Aria became his closest sibling. They were both alike – quiet, intense and observant. They both took after their dad. Connor was the one who took Aria for her first prom, threatened her first boyfriend, consoled her when high school was miserable and surprised her with a trip to Paris on her eighteenth birthday. He was an alpha protector to Aria, and all her boyfriends knew that to get to Aria, they had to go through her eldest brother, scary Connor Queen.

 

When Connor was 13, Felicity gave birth to her last child- a daughter with the same raven hair that was her mother’s original color. She was the only Queen who did not look like their father and took after their mother. Emma Dearden Queen was the baby of the Queen family. With three elder brothers and a father who doted on her, Emma was spunky, fashionable and a bundle of wit and humor. She was like a doll for Connor, so delicate that he was afraid he would break her. But Emma was also her brother’s weakness, and when she was kidnapped on her 15th birthday, her father and brother tore the city apart trying to find her.  
Connor was twenty-eight when he met the love of his life. She wasn’t like the other women he had dated. She was shy, gentle and had a warm heart. He messed up, but she always welcomed him back with open arms. And when he finally proposed to her, the smile on her face was enough to make him realize how lucky he was to have this amazing woman in his heart and he couldn’t help but think of his parents relationship. He hoped he had a marriage like theirs, because even after twenty-three years together, they looked at each as if the other was the sun and the moon.


End file.
